


I won't take any chance

by SaraHudson112



Series: Homecoming Parenting [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Barnes is the bodyguard, Dad!Tony, Friday protects Stark's kids, Happy is so done and tired, Overprotective Tony, Seriously Tony is such a worried dad, Steve is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: He only wants to protect his kids.





	I won't take any chance

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is longer than I expected, but I really hope you like this one. AGAIN: I'm so so so so sorry if you find a lot of typos and mistakes, I'm trying but please be kind, english is not my mother language. AND by the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and leaving kuddos and commenting. You all make my day brighter. <3 <3 <3 Loads of love. <3

Happy knew very well Peter’s schedule to miss something, so he was waiting in the indicated hour, parked outside of the school waiting for Peter to appear. He checked his watch, it was just two minutes late, but soon Peter was running towards him, excited and with the same smile as always.

“Hey Happy!” Peter greeted.

“Come on, Tony is waiting.” Happy said and Peter got in the car quickly just as Happy who started the engine and drove.

“You two, put your seat belts on, I don’t want your father yelling at me because you guys didn’t put your belts.”

“Is not like he’s checking if we did it, Happy” Peter rolled his eyes.

“No, Friday tells him, actually.” Happy laughed as the two kids made their complains while putting their seat bealts on.

“Why Tony wants to see us?” Harley asked finally, he was bored and likely to start clicking all the buttons in the car.

“I don’t know, honestly.” The bodyguard answered like he was already tired of arguing with Harley. If he was honest, between Peter and Harley, he liked Peter way more, because Harley argued a lot, he wasn’t an easy kid.

Peter and Harley had meet each other some months ago and they got along too well. They both were smart and Harley easily felt comfortable with Peter and they both always pranked Tony whenever they could, so they were now like brothers. Even Happy refered to Tony as their “father” because the genious was always taking care of them. Harley was even more covered than Peter, the media didn’t know about him and Tony was taking special care on that matter. He couldn’t get Peter out of the media eye because he often showed at his school and the word had spread out already, but he tried to hide Harley a lot more, they were more vulnerable if people knew about them and Tony couldn’t put them on danger, specially for Harley, who was only a regular kid with no super powers at all, Peter could defend himself with his super strenght, but Harley was just a kid. Not like Tony would leave one of them without protection, but still.

Tony was at the compound when finally Peter and Harley arrived unharmed, with Happy behind them. Friday told him they were inside and Tony inmediately called Steve.  
Both kids entered the common room where Tony was talking in the phone. Peter wasn’t able to hear with who he was talking, but he could hear the last thing between them.

-Tony, it’s ok, we got this, they won’t get near to you or your kids. I swear it.

-You better mean it. I’ll call later, ok… and… be careful.

After that he hung up. Peter and Harley were in the kitchen, searching stuff to do peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Boss, your kids are here as you asked, can I go now?" –Happy asked, he looked annoyed and Tony nodded.

"I'm not his kid." -Harley complained, but Happy made a face not caring.

"Yeah, yeah… take a rest, my kids can be a lot to handle for a man your age."

Happy rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to them, disappearing seconds later from the kitchen.

"Want some?" –Harley asked at the same time he handed Tony one of the sandwiches.

"So why are we here?" -Peter made another sandwich for him and went to take the coffee pot to serve a cup.

"Hey, no coffee for you, you're still too young" -Tony was about to take the pot off of Peter's hands, but he just dismissed his attempt.

"I know. This cup is for you."

"Oh... thanks." -Tony took the cup and Peter headed to the fridge to get some milk for him and Harley. 

They were truly like their childs, they knew the rules of the house and they even tended to give him heart attacks every once in a while. So yeah, he always thought he was going to be either a cool dad or an awful one, but Harley and Peter were two young kids who always pushed his boundaries. Not for nothing they were there, in a place where Tony could see them, safe and sound from potential psychopaths who wanted to hurt them.

"Well, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Harley asked with his mouth full and Tony gave him a look.

"Don't do that. It is gross."

"Don't change the subject" Peter said and Tony sighed, knowing the kids were too smart for trying to bullshit them.

"I want you two here where I can see you. At least till tomorrow" He finally said and kept eating.

"So... that was Captain Rogers in the phone, isn't he?" Peter was still kind of pissed with the Captain, after knowing what happened in Siberia, he wasn't so fond on him, less on the rest of the avengers, but he dealt with it and made his best to say absolutely nothing whenever one of them talked with Tony. He was also kind of bad at pretending most of the time, but still, he tried.

"What did I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Sorry, dad" He was being sarcasstic, but the title still made Tony happy whenever he hear it coming from Peter or Harley, who never accepted he called sometimes Tony 'dad', pride or something, Tony didn't know, the kid was most of the time an snarky kid.

"Is someone trying to kill us?" Harley didn't sound impressed and maybe it was because he knew very well that Tony would protect them at any cost before letting anyone touch them.

"Uhmm... I don't know if I should be telling you this" Tony swayed in his bench.

"We're not getting involved, but the more we know the less probabilities of being caught off of guard if something happens" Peter commented like he was preparing himself.

"No, obviously you two are not getting involved" Tony said quickly and Peter just shrugged his shoulders, not paying mind about what Tony said.

"I don't want to get involved, less of all be killed, so I'm staying as long as I don't have to do my homework" Harley never showed interest on being a super heroe and maybe that made Tony more happy than having to watch Peter because his kid couldn't stay out of trouble. Harley was all about mechanic, he was smart and dedicated as much as Peter, but Harley wasn't swinging around Queens trying to catch bad guys.

"You'll stay, but you will have to do your homework anyway"

"Gezz... you're not a fun dad"

"No, I'm not. But still you will do your homework and you Peter won't be involved in this. Captain sparkly pants is working on this matter and I want you two around if anything explodes" Seriously, Tony needed a rest, being a dad was difficult.

"You know he hasn't wear the goddamn sparkly suit since New York, right?" Harley snarled.

"Hey, watch your mouth young man, or Rhodes is going to give you his speech."

Turned out that something exploded, but at least not near them. Steve informed Tony about the threat upon Harley's and Peter's head, the group of terrorists were took down by Steve, Bucky and the spy twins as Tony called them. The group made the facility explode, but they were safe and unharmed, ready to go back to the compound. Tony was more relieved once Steve told him there was no longer danger for the kids.

It was already friday when everything cleared and Harley and Peter stayed for the weekend and even pranked Clint who just wanted to shoot them. Not like Friday wasn't going to activate the security protocol against Barton if he dared to shoot, but no one could really blame him.

"Can't believe Skynet dared to tell me she would activate security against me if I shoot Stark's kids." Barton dropped himself on a couch, Nat patted him in the shoulder and Steve smiled. They were gathered together, waiting for everyone, to start movie night.

"Tony can be a little overprotective" He added just when Tony appeared.

"You are talking about me already? I can't go without any of you talking shit behind my back." Tony said, but with no heat in his words.

"We were saying you are a little overprotective with your kids" Steve repeated and Tony didn't say anything, only holding a soft smile in his lips.

"By the way, where are they, Stark?" Clint asked, now resting comfortably in Nat's embrace.

"I don't know. You think I have them microchipped or something?"

"Uh, yes?" Clint repplied.

"Yeah, hold on a second." It was more than obvious and everyone in there laughed. "Friday, where are those two?"

"Somewhere disappointing Jesus" Rhodey said.

"Mr. Peter and Mr. Harley are currently in the elevator with sargeant Barnes, they were escorted by him as you asked." Replied the AI with her soft voice.

"You put Barnes as their bodyguard?" Nat was kind of surprised.

"Yeah... Well, I didn't make him do it. He offered. Harley and Peter needed clothes, but I wasn't feeling sure about let them go anywhere without any protection, they were complaining, Barnes was there, he offered himself." He shrugged and waved away the matter.

"You are so overprotective, is ridiculous." Sam stated which made everyone laugh again.

"Do you have those two under your radar 24/7? Let them breathe, Stark. They'll be fine."

"Ugh... the last time I let Peter 'breathe' he was almost crushed by a building, so no, Barton. I won't take any chances."

Steve was about to say something, but Harley rushed towards Tony when he stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry we're late." Exclaimed Peter and Harley landed in the couch, near Tony.

"What happened?" Tony asked his younger kid and Harley only shrugged.

"We didn't wanna come"

"Snarky kid" Clint snorted and Harley gave him a glare.

Peter and Bucky made it to the couchs as well and sat with the others, the soldier looked tired and wore out. He liked more the terrorists than those two kids.

"Ok, so, what are we watching this time?" Sam was the one who asked and Harley inmediately responded.

"Jurassic World!"

"You hear the kid, Friday" Steve said and everyone looked at him surprised, even Harley.

"Great, now you Rogers? Don't spoil the brat, please." Tony complained, but to be honest, he was pleased. Maybe Steve was trying to gain Harley's and Peter's favour again and maybe, just maybe Tony would let him, but watching him carefully and not from a far. He won't be taking any chances with his two kids, not even for Steve.

And yes, maybe he asked Friday every five minutes if his kids were safe when they were out with Barnes, but no one needed to know that.

 

 

 


End file.
